Is it ment to be?
by JudeFan006
Summary: Jude Harrison married Tom Quincy when she was 20 years old. From then on, things didn't work out so perfect. They began to drift apart and there love for each other faded. But what happens when fate comes back to get you? Read and find out!
1. Time

Ok, so this idea kinda just came to me! I'll try writing it out...but if it totally sucks, we'll just consider this story a "oneshot". lol I hopeyou all think it starts outgood. Theres alot more to come!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with the show Instant Star. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

She sat there. Watching the clock. In exactly three minutes it would happen again. Just another year that she had endured without him. Just another year passing where this certain day brought back more memories than she would have liked. Just another year of loneliness.

Two minutes to go. She hadn't asked for it. She didn't want it to happen. It was all his fault. He made the mistake. She loved him, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to start a family with him. But he was so scared of commitment! So scared of the thought of actually having to be faithful to one for the rest of his life. At least, that's how she saw him.

"Coward" she muttered, never directing her eyes from anything other than the clock. One more minute. Then it would be over. Then another year awaited her.

With the blink of an eye it changed. She didn't move. She was afraid to. It striked her as strange that something as simple as time could make such a difference. But it did. She couldn't change it. Three years ago, on this exact day, the divorce of one Thomas Dean Quincy and one Jude Elizabeth Harrison became final. The day that changed her very being….forever.


	2. The Phone Call

Jude fell asleep about 2 hours later. It took her a long time to finally close her eyes and let everything go. But once she did, not even a tornado siren could wake her. She dreamed of everything and anything. Tommy...the plans they had made...there future life together...but then, then _her_ face had to pop up. All Jude knew about the woman was that she lived in the states. Oh, and that she had ruined her life. In a way though it wasn't just her fault. Tommy could have stopped it. A simple "No" would have worked. Didn't he ever read the shirts or bumper stickers that teens these days advertised? "Just Say No" is what he needed to learn.

The sudden glimpse of _her _face was the one thing that could wake Jude up out of such a deep sleep. She bolted upright in her bed as quick as a cat would pounce on it's pray. It's been two years. He's not coming back for you she kept telling herself. As hard as it was for her to admit, she still loved him. Always would. He was like a disease that there was no cure for. And it aggravated the crap out of her!

Jude swung her legs over her bed and stumbled as she stood. She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, hair and washed her face. Her morning ritual. After she got dressed, got her caffeine fix for the day and picked up her apartment to where it was at least decent, she made her way out the door and to G-Major.

* * *

"Morning kid" Darius greeted her. Ever since Georgia and Darius had become a couple, he had took it upon himself to be Jude's mentor. That didn't mean that he controlled everything, although he would have liked it that way, it just ment he was more of a "helper". Jude yawned and plopped down in the nearest chair. "Morning..." she said. "You better not be lookin tired, you gotta album to finish still" Darius pointed out. She knew he was right. Her album was set to release in three months and it wasn't even near finished. Jude blew air out of her mouth causing her lips to move and vibrate. "I don't feel like doing anything..." she grumbled.

Darius gave her "the look". "Well, laying around all day isn't an option. Time is money! And we have no time to spare!" he yelled. "Ok..ok, just stop yelling. My head already hurts" she said, rubbing her forehead with the heel oh her hand. "Kwest is in studio A. Get to work kid" he said, then went to talk to Georgia about the current status of G-Majors publicity. Jude heard the phrases "Were going down" and "We need to fix this" before she left them.

Ever since Tommy left, Studio A had this strange and almost uncomfortable feel to it. It was still the same place she made and recorded her music but it seemed different. It was a sad place for Jude. "How's it going?" Kwest asked, as Jude entered the studio. The place sent chills all over her body. Sometimes she swore she could smell Tommy's scent. That it lingered there and never left. Everytime she smelt it, it made her question her sanity.

"I'm dealing..." she replied slowly. Kwest studied her. "Good to hear...how was your day yesterday?" he asked cautiously. Jude's shoulders drooped and her head fell. "Do you have to make it so obvious!" she lashed out. "Whoa! Whoa! I'm just talking to you...not questioning you" he replied, looking scared and at unease. "Right!" Jude exclaimed. "Let's just all treat Jude like a wounded animal because her marriage didn't work out and she couldn't handle rejection! I'm a 20 year old woman! I know how to handle myself!" she yelled. Kwest noticed the colors that ran underneath her eyes, blues and purples. It had almost looked like she had been beat up. But he knew it was from lack of sleep. He noticed the paleness of her skin and the look of exhaustion and hatred in her eyes.

What happened to you Jude? he mentally asked himself. "I never said you didn't know how to handle yourself. What Tom did was irresponsible. I thought I knew my best friend better...guess not. He was a jerk Jude. Let it go..." he said, patting her shoulder in comfort. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry! "Thanks Kwest..." she responded in barely a whisper.

"Look, go home. Sleep and get rested then come back tomorrow. We can finish this later" he said, pointing to the sound booth. Jude smiled weakly at him. He was such a good friend to her. She was so lucky to have him in her life. "Not an option. Darius and Georgia are pushing for this album. We have to get to work" she said. Jude placed her feet up on the desk and leaned back further in her chair.

"I'll deal with the happy couple. You need some serious R&R" he said humorously. Jude raised her eyebrows slightly. "You sure you have that authority?" she asked. Kwest's eyes grew larger. "Of course I have that authority girl!" he exclaimed. Judes smile disappeared just like a slap in the face. _He_ always used to call her girl. She was his girl. That nickname was the one he gave her. Nobody could call her that but him. "Don't call me girl" she said sternly. Kwest mentally kicked himself. "Oh sorry..." he said. Jude sighed. "Thanks for everything Kwest. I think I will take you up on that offer of R&R" she exhaled. "Good to hear, now go" he directed her out the door. Jude stopped in the doorway. "I really mean it Kwest. Thank you" she said, then kissed his cheek and snuck her way out of G-Major before Georgia or Darius saw her.

Kwest shook his head then pulled out his cell phone. He closed the door for privacy and punched in some numbers. "Tom Quincy" the voice on the other end answered. "Speak" he finished. Kwest laughed at his arrogance. "Hey man..." he said. Tommy was a little surprised to be hearing from Kwest. The last time they talked was...well...after the whole Jude thing.

"Uhh...hey...how's it been?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. "Goin pretty good, you?" Kwest asked. Tommy held the phone away from his ear for a second. The truth was he was miserable. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think of _her_. He knew what a complete idiot he was. He couldn't take it back or change what happened. He didn't even know if he could fix it! He was to scared to even try. "Hello? Tom?" Kwest asked. Tommy held the phone back up to his ear. "I've been fine" he lied. Even though Kwest hadn't been face to face with his closest friend in a while, he knew when Tom Quincy was lieing. "Man, do you even know how bad you screwed her up!" Kwest exclaimed. Tommy knew this was coming. He was going to be interrogated by everyone! Why'd you divorce her? Why'd you do what you did? Did you love her at all? To hell with all those questions! He didn't need to prove anything!

"Did ya call to yell at me about my mistakes or just to make me feel like an asshole?" Tommy asked, getting mad. "Let's think about that! You are an asshole!" Kwest shot back. Tommy laughed, "Great! Now my own friend is dissing me!" he yelled. "When ya make a mistake as big as the one you did Tom, it kinda sticks with you! And everyone else who was involved in it!" Kwest shouted. "Look, I don't need this! Jude'll be fine! She's a strong girl" Tommy shouted back.

"Dude, you don't even know her at all" Kwest said then hung up his phone. Tommy closed his phone and was in shock that someone had actually just hung up on him. I should go to her he thought. I should tell her everything I have wanted to tell her for the past 2 years. I should stop being such stupid, selfish coward and go see her! "I can't do it" he said out loud, then shoved his phone in his pocket and went back to what he was doing before he received that interrogating phone call.

* * *

Jude entered her empty apartment and threw her keys down on the nearest counter. She sauntered over to her answering machine and saw the number 3 blinking. After pressing the "play" button, Sadie's voice immediately filled the room. "Jude, Juuuuude...Ok, well I guess your not there. Just thought I'd call to see how you were. Or rather how you've been. Michael is doing great! He got a promotion at the law firm so were rolling in the dough! Anyway, call me back a.s.a.p.! We need to get together sometime. I miss you...Love ya sis!" Jude laughed and hit delete. Sadie's current boyfriend was some hot shot attorney that was about 4 years older than her. Michael made Sadie happy though, so to Jude that was enough. As long as her sister was happy, there was no controversy.

The next message was from someone Jude knew was going to call. "Jude! You thought you could slip by! I saw you leaving the studio today! With an unfinished album still awaiting you! It's time to buckle down! Leave your personal problems at the door! We need that album finished!" Darius yelled through her machine. Jude pressed delete automatically. She didn't need his negative pressure hounding her.

The last message was from a person Jude never thought she would hear from again! I think we all know who that was. "Uhh...Jude...It's Tom. I---" then his sweet voice that she had longed to hear for months stopped. The message ended. Just like that. She pressed play over and over again. Relistening to his message to see if maybe just maybe something would be different each time. It wasn't. What was she supposed to do? Call him! What if he didn't mean to call her! What if he told her it was a mistake again... What if he yelled at her and hung up on her! She couldn't take that. How was she supposed to call and physically talk to the man she loved and lost?


	3. Sweet Memories

**Please Read.** As I was preparing this next chapter I noticed something I totally screwed up on. If Jude and Tommy got married when she was 20 years old and it's been two years since there divorce that would make her now 22 years old...not 20 still. I always knew I sucked at Algebra but I never thought I was that horrible at basic math! So, I apologize for the mess up. Honest mistake. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Jude spent another sleepless night alone in her apartment that night. She was an adult but still she was so confused and had no idea what to do. For comfort she leaned on a carton of double deluxe chocolate chip brownie ice cream, her favorite down feather pillow and Buffy The Vampire Slayer re-runs. Occasionaly she would talk to herself. Saying random statements about the current episode she was watching. "Why can't Buffy and Angel just stay together for once" or the famous "Don't go down that dark passage, theres a vampire waiting to suck your blood, you moron!" 

It didn't matter if David Boreanaz was taking off his shirt and his rock hard abs were being exposed while sweat dripped off his perfectly shaped body. There was no cure for a broken heart. Sometimes Jude even thought she was pathetic. Hanging on to a guy who walked away from her. She couldn't forget though. She never would. Memories flashed through her mind 24/7. The good ones, the bad ones, the intimate ones... a certain feel of security washed over her every time she recalled one. But so did the pain that came with some of them.

Flashback

"You know, things are going to change once you become Mrs. Tom Quincy" Tommy said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back.

"Mmmm...good changes or bad ones?" Jude asked.

"Hopefully good" he said.

"I love the sky" she blurted out randomly, staring adoringly at the mix of purples, blues, and pinks that ran through the sky like waves crashing onto a shore.

"Why's that?" he questioned.

Jude crooked her neck so she could see his eyes. "It makes me feel cleansed. I feel happiness, wonder, freedom. When I look up at the sky, I can't be harmed" she finished, pulling away from him and spinning around in circles with her arms spread out.

Tommy smiled at her. She was so beautiful. Her maturity was something that he loved about her but even he knew she couldn't deny the childish youth that broke free from it's barriers everytime she put her gaurd down. Jude Harrison was simply amazing.

She stopped and brought her head back down to it's proper place, looking Tommy in the eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Tommy extended his right hand. "Come here..." he said.

Jude eyed his proposal suspiciously before obeying what he said. She took his hand in hers.

"What?" she asked again, once she was face to face with Tommy, only inches between each other.

His piercing blue eyes anticipated her every move.

"What!" she said a little more agitated now.

Tommy grinned wildly. "I love you" he said.

"Well I know that!" she replied playfully.

Tommy took it on impulse and kissed her. Not hard or forcefully but sweet and tenderly. The feel of it lingered on both there lips.

"I love you to..." she said softly.

End of flashback

The obnoxious pounding of her front door woke her mind from it's useless remembrance. "Jude! Open the door! NOW!" her sister furiously pounded on the door. Oh great! Jude thought. Now what have I done to upset the princess!

"I'm coming! Jeez" Jude replied, opening her front door. "I called your cell like a million times and nobody has heard from you since yesterday evening, what's up?" Sadie asked, barging her way into Jude's apartment.

"That was what, 7-8 hours ago. Your freaking out because I havn't talked to anyone in a couple of hours" Jude said. "Well, yeah! I worry about you Jude. You shouldn't be alone all the time" her sister responded.

"I like being alone! It's great!" she snapped back at Sadie. "No need to get all snippy. And no need to lie, I know your lonely..." Sadie stated truthfully.

Jude looked down at the floor. "Sades, what do you want?" she asked. Sadie looked at her younger sister. Not just a simple stare or quick glance but really looked. What was happening to her? How come she hadn't noticed before? Jude never likes to spend time with her family anymore, Sadie thought.She never hardly sais anything positive! And most of all she's becoming more and more distant. I have to fix this!

"Listen, Michael and I are going out tonight and it would be great if you came. Michael has some hot lawyer friends who would love to go out with you! What'd ya say?" Sadie asked, her eyes practically bulging out of there sockets.

"I don't thi--" Jude started. About mid sentence she stopped herself. Sadie looked so eager and hopeful, like a make-a-wish kid at Disney Land who was about to meet "Mickey Mouse". How was she supposed to say no..."Fine" Jude replied simply.

The next thing she knew Sadie was hugging her neck tightly saying, "Perfect! This is perfect!". Jude loosened Sadie's grip. "I'll go for an hour...only an hour" Jude said, warningly.

Sadie's face fell but perked up seconds later. "That's fine, you won't be sorry sis" she said. Jude wasn't so reassured but still responded with a, "Can't wait..." and a fake smile.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00! No wait! I'll be over at 5:00 to get you ready" she said, putting back on her pink swade coat and kissing her sister on the cheek.

"Ok" Jude said. Sadie gave her one more smile and hug before leaving her and making her way back out to her car.

Jude shut the door, leaned against the wall, and then slowly slid down it. She hugged her knees and started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying. Scratch that, she knew why she was crying! Anyone who knew her would have.

All that she tried to focus on was how much fun she was going to have later on that night. It didn't work, she didn't want to go out. Now the question was what was she going to do until 5:00?

A sudden "bright" idea popped into her head. Jude wiped her eyes and stood up. All the questions that she had been wondering the answers to were going to be solved. By the only person she could get them from! The person who knew Tommy the best! His father...

She grabbed her keys and cell phone off the coffee table and left her house in a hurry. John Quincy lived about 45 minutes from her house. If she drove quickly she would be able to get there, find the answers she'd been looking for and get back in time to meet Sadie.


	4. Unexpected Arrivals

The house she was sitting in her car looking at was small and secluded. That's what she loved about Tommy's father, her "ex father in law". He was one of the sweetest men she'd ever met. His devotion and pride that he had for his only son was amazing. He truly cared for Tommy and his well being. There was a time when Jude did to.

She sighed and took the keys out of the ignition. It was now or never. Once she was at the front door, it took 3 knocks before someone came to the door.

"Jude, what are you doing here sweetie?" Tommy's mother, Claire, asked her. "Hello Mrs.Quincy...I was just stopping by to see if I could possibly talk with Mr.Quincy" Jude replied hopefully.

Since she was technically no longer a part of the Quincy family, Jude didn't know what to call them. Mom...Dad...John...Claire...so she just settled for Mr. and Mrs. Quincy.

"Oh honey, John's not here right now. Was it something important?" Claire asked, as she motioned for Jude to come in. Jude obeyed and walked into the living room.

"Uhh...nothing to serious" Jude lied. "Take a seat and how about tellin me what's on your mind" Tommy's mother insinuated.

Jude knew she shouldn't put up a fight and try to lie about why she came. It wouldn't work. Claire Quincy was a very intelligent woman!

"It's nothing to big...so how are you?" Jude tried to pull a quick subject change. "I'm fine...Tom's not doing to bad either..." Claire said, eyeing Jude.

Jude inahled, "Oh...thats good to hear" she said, trying to hide the sadness and disappointment in her voice. Here she was at her ex husbands parents house talking with her ex mother in law when Tommy was probably out living la vida loco.

"He misses you terribly" Claire said, patting Jude's knee. "Now, would you like something to drink?" she asked, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"Uhh..water please" Jude said slowly. Claire came back into the room minutes later with a glass of ice water and a huge photo album in her left arm.

Jude looked at her confused, which must have shown a little to much because the next thing out of Claire's mouth was, "This is a family album. It has pictures of everything and anything from Tom's childhood up to his adult years".

Jude found this quite funny. It's every man's worst fear of having there mother show embaressing pictures of them to people they most likely didn't want to see them.

Claire sat on the right side of Jude on the couch and opened up the album so it layed across both there laps.

The first picture that Jude saw was of a 9 year old, brown haired, blue eyed little boy on a scooter. It was one of the cutest pictures of Tommy Jude had ever seen, even if he wasn't "all growed up".

"Oh boy...John was teaching Tom how to ride his scooter without falling to the side every time he tried to balance. John said it was because Tommy hadn't mastered the effect of gravity. But I think Tom's head was just so damn big it weighed him down!" Claire exclaimed.

That comment had Jude laughing for about 15 minutes. Tommy did have a big, old stubborn head!

"What about this one?" Jude asked, pointing to a picture of what looked like a 12-13 year old boy holding a rabbit in his hands.

"That was Tom's first pet. We told him we'd get him a dog but he had to have a rabbit. Out of all animals! A rabbit! And it didn't help much that he named the thingSugar Lips..." Claire stated, shaking her head.

It took about a half an hour to get through a good portion of the pictures. From Tommy's first loose tooth to his prom night, they never missed a moment. This was the pride and devotion she had been applauding earlier.

When Claire turned to the very last page, Jude almost broke down. The last page was filled with pictures of Tommy's most recent "special event". There wedding.

Jude admired a certain one inpeticular. They were standing in front of the church, holding hands and looking up. Jude couldn't quite remember what they were looking at. She thought it was either the beautiful, glass cross that was on the front church window or the birds that were flying away into the sunset behind the church. That day was such a long time ago.

"Why are you sharing this with me?" Jude asked bitterly. She slightly came off as rude and disgusted.

Claire didn't have the intentions of causing Jude anymore pain. So she let Jude's unproper tone slide.

"Because, honey, you needed to see them for yourself" Claire said.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Jude thought. She hated it when elders messed with her mind. They were older and wiser so they said stuff that made absolutely no sense. It sucked.

"Was he happy as a child?" Jude questioned, picking another topic to discuss.

"To my knowledge he had a happy childhood...we tried our best" Claire said, as she closed the album and stood up. "I'll be right back, let me put this away" she finished.

While she was gone Jude took it upon herself to let everything she had just seen and heard soke in.

There was so much that she had never known about him! So much he didn't tell her. This made her question another prospect. When they said "I Do" at the alter did she even really know the man she was marrying...

"Well, what else did you want to talk about sweetie?" Claire exclaimed, walking into the living room and catching Jude off gaurd.

"Oh..uh..I don't really have anything else left to say" Jude said truthfully.

"Nonsense! For the 2 1/2 years I have know you Jude you have never had nothing to say!" Claire said sarcastically.

"Well, then this would be a first" Jude replied, with a smile.

"How about you stay for dinner huh? I'm making spaghetti and John should be home anytime. He had to go pick up some friend somewhere..." she proposed.

At first it didn't sound like such a good idea. But after all, she hadn't had a nice hotmeal in a while. So, shedecided to take Claire up on her offer.

"That would be great" Jude said as enthusiastically as possible.

"Splendid! You just make yourself comfortable while I go get that dinner ready!" Claire said excitedley.

Jude sighed and slumped lower into the couch. It was unlikely that she could be "comfortable" but she could try.

It turned out to be alot easier than she expected to get comfortable on Mrs. Quincy's outdated, old couch. She was out in about 5 minutes tops once she laid her head down.

"Jude...sweetheart, are you ok?" Claire shook her lightly.

Jude jumped up and was in attack mode instantly. Once she saw who it was that woke her, she settled back down.

"Oh...hi..." Jude said, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"You were a tired little thing weren't you!" Claire exclaimed.

Jude rubbed her forhead with the heel of her palm. Her head hurt as is, and Claire's yelling wasn't helping.

"Do you want an asp--" Claire started but never got to finish.

"Jude! Welcome! How've you been?" John Quincy's voice boomed through the walkway.

"Hello Mr.Quincy...I've been good. How about you?" Jude asked, trying to shake off her drowsiness.

"Fine! Just fine" he replied. "Now how about some food? You hungry?" he asked.

Truthfully she wasn't hungry at all. Her appetite was far from being ready to eat. But she couldn't decline.

"It smells wonderful" Jude said happily, standing up and wobbling a bit but finally gaining her balance.

"It's my famous recipe. Now come on into the kitchen. It's all wating for you..." Claire stated slyly.

As Jude made her way into the dining room she noticed there were four places set at the table. Odd...she thought. Theres only three of us.

She rid her mind of the confusion and sat down on the left side of the dining table. Claire and John sat opposite of her.

For a moment she felt very awkward. Her sitting all alone on one side of the table as they stared at her intently wasn't very pleasant. But niether was what happened next.

Tommy came walking through the swinging kitchen door as if he owned the place.

Jude dropped her fork and literally started choking on her ceaser salad. What in god's name was he doing here! He wasn't supposed to be here!

Tommy's reflexes kicked into overdrive. He immediately started to do the hiemlic manuver on her.Uh hello! If airs still coming out of my mouth then I'm obviousy getting oxygen which means I'm not chocking! Jude thought.

Once she regained her composure she smacked his hands away.

She wasn't just surprised but angry. Sure this was his parents house but he shouldn't be here when she was! That's a bad combination right now.

"Can we talk?" he asked, with pleading eyes.

Judes breathing had become staggered and her chest was going up and down rapidly.

"Was this the friend you were bringing home with you Mr.Quincy?" Jude asked angerly.

"You two need to talk, so if you'll excuse us..."Claire said, as she stood and motioned for her husband to fallow.

Once they left, Jude started in. "What the hell Tommy!" she exclaimed.

"Listen, I know what you must be thinking now but just hear me out" he said.

"Hear you out...hear you out! I don't wanna hear anything!" she replied.

"You may not want to but your gonna" he stated sternly, taking hold of her arm.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing" he replied defensively.

"Just answer me Tom" she demanded.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Well, it is my parents house...I'm pretty sure I'm welcome" he said sarcastically.

Jude laughed and it mixed with a snort of disgust. "Still the same...arrogant bastard" she said.

His face hardened and his jaw tightened. He didn't like to be insulted right to his face. Even if he did deserve it.

"Look, I came here to see about possibly getting my old producing job back with the label" he said, attempting to calm himself down along with Jude.

"Oh hell no!" she sxclaimed. "I'm not working with you again! No way! Nu uh!" she finished. She shook her head vigerously as if trying to prove a point.

"And why the hell not?" he asked, his voice suddenly getting louder as he glared at her through his perfect crystal blue eyes.

Jude gave him the same mock glare. "Now do you really want me to answer that?" she questioned seriously.

"Forget it, I just put the down payment on this apartment downtown. I should be officialy moved in by next week. Heres the address...just in case" he said, as he took out a pen and scribbled on a near by napkin.

"Just in case what?" she asked.

Tommy smiled and barely shook his head back and forth. "In case you can't live without me" he replied.

What an asshole! she thought. He held out the napkin to her. She just stared at it. "Well, I don't need you now, nor will I ever in the future so you can shove it!" she exclaimed, taking the napkin and crumpling it up before throwing it on the floor.

He just laughed and walked past her, purposely brushing her shoulder on his way. He knew what it did to her when he touched her. She knew what it did to her when he touched her. A simple brush against the shoulder caused her to shiver and tingle. Almost as if a thousand bolts of electricity were being shot throughout her body, only it wasn't painful but exilerating.

Jude watched him walk through the living room and up the stairs. Then, before thanking Mr. and Mrs. Quincy and leaving, she bent down, picked up the crumpled napkin, smoothed it out and placed it in her back pocket.


	5. How Far

So, I've decided to put my other fanfic (The Complications Of My Life) on hold for a while. I want to be able to concentrate and focuson this one a little bit more for now. But I will for sure be finishing my other one.

Thanks so much for the reviews! There so cool to read and they also inspire me. I hope I don't disappoint any of you when this story comes to an end...That won't be for a while though! Theres way more to come! I think i've made my point, so let's get on with the story! lol Hope you all like...

* * *

"You what!" Jude yelled, jumping up from Georgia's black leather office couch.

"I know how you must feel right nowJude. But please understand, I made this decision for the benefit of this label" Georgia pleaded.

"The benefit of the label! The label's fine! This business is fine! We don't need him..." Jude argued.

"The label is not fine. You know that perfectly as well as I do! I know you have your personal problems and I sympathize with them but G-Major needs him on our team" Georgia stated, "Were going down...".

Jude sighed in frustration. This label, business, company whatever you want to call it was Georgias life! And with her refusing to work there just because she had some issues with another co-worker seemed selfish. Jude would agree to continue to make great music there but she wouldn't take responsibility for uncontrolable actions that might spring up.

"Fine, but I'm only agreeing because this is my passion. And it's immature to stop doing what I love just because I have...complications" Jude said calmly. Georgia smiled at her. Jude was avoiding any eye contact possible.

"And because I doubt another label would take a washed up 22 year old rockstar who can't even keep a honest relationship if her life depended on it because of some stupid---" Georgia stopped her.

"It'll be alright, trust me..." she said, pulling her favorite client into her arms.

A large inhale and exhale of breath came in and out of Jude. "Right..." she said uneasily.

"Any doubts you have now, forget 'em because I know what I'm doing" Georgia said, resting her hands on Judes shoulders.

"Fine, but I still think this is a bad plan that's going to end up going horribly out of hand. Don't say I never told you so" Jude replied, making her way out of Georgia's office.

Georgia stopped her at the doorway. "And Jude" she said.

Jude turned around, "Yeah?" she questioned.

"Your not washed up. Not even close" she smiled.

"Thanks Georgia" Jude returned the smile, then walked out of her office.

As she was walking into Studio A to begin working, someone caught her eye. Standing near the front doors of G-Major was a woman. Jude had never seen her before and she knew as well as anyone that her curiosity was one of her "worst characteristics".

Suprisingly, she decided to just keep walking. That was until the woman stopped her. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for Burke Watson. Do you know where I could find him?" she asked, looking at the small, rectangular business card that was in her hand.

"Uhh...Burke Watson, yeah he's one of our producers. He should be in his office. It's the one on the left, over there" Jude replied, pointing in the direction of which the woman needed to go.

"Oh, thank you! By the way, my names Priscilla" she shook Judes hand, then went on her way.

Ok...that was really awkward. Jude thought as she shook her head. After the odd encounter she continued to where her planned destination was before there was an interruption in her path.

"Finally!" Kwest exclaimed once Jude entered the studio through the glass doors. "What took ya so long?" he asked.

"There was this woman asking for someone in the lobby so I helped her" Jude replied simply.

"Aww..is that your good deed for the day?" Kwest asked sarcastically.

"Funny..."Jude murmured sending him a sharp glare.

She didn't want to flat out ask, but she desperately wanted to know. Where was Tommy? He should have been here by now. If he was really serious about getting his job back then he would have at least shown up on time!

"I knew it" she said smirking.

"Knew what?" Kewst asked, tampering with some buttons and prepping the soundboard up for recording.

"That Tommy wouldn't show" she replied, still smiling.

"He's here already" Kwest said.

The smiled disappeared from her face. Maybe she wasn't so smart after all.. "Then where the hell is he?" she asked.

"Getting something to drink, he should be back soon" Kwest answered.

"Dude, they didn't have coke soI got Red Bull" Tommy said, entering the room. "Oh! Hey Jude..."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You know that stuff has bull urine in it don't you?" she asked smartly.

Kwest cringed. "No it doesn't" Tommy replied.

"Yes it does" Jude threw back.

"No it doesn't" Tommy argued.

"Yes it does!" she yelled back.

"Would ya'll just shut up!" Kwest intervened. "Arguing wheather or not our chosen beverage contains piss isn't one of my high priorities right now!".

Kwest's "lash-out" shut both Tommy and Jude up immediately. It was true though, they were behaving like stupid first graders.

"Let's just get to work" Tommy growled, settling himself down in his old chair. It felt justlike old times. Except this time there was way more tension built up.

"Do you have any new material?" Kwest asked. His face was still red and his nostrils were still flaring. Jude tried hard not to laugh.

"Yes" she answered him, as if he was stupid.

"Then show us what ya got" he stated.

"Fine, I will" she replied. Her plan to be more mature and less superficial wasn't working out so well. She wanted to prove a point. Show tommy what he's been missing. But so far she was only succeeding in making herself look like a foolish, unstable pre-adult.

She took her place in the recording booth andgrabbed her guitar, placing it in it's proper position. She took a breath and didn't even wait for her cue. She just started to sing.

There's a boat, I could sail away  
There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
There's a train, there's the tracks  
I could leave and I could choose to not come back  
Oh never come back

There you are, giving up the fight  
Here I am begging you to try  
Talk to me, let me in  
But you just put your wall back up again  
Oh when's it gonna end

Chorus:  
How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far

There's a chance I could change my mind  
But I won't, not till you decide  
What you want, what you need  
Do you even care if I stay or leave  
Oh, what's it gonna be

(Chorus)

Out of this chair, or just across the room  
Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say  
Yeah I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say, how far...

Jude finished the song, threw her head phones onto the ground, went back into the main room of the studio and plopped down on the couch.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Tommy just stared at her.


	6. The Past

The song Jude had just sung wasn't technically something she had written recently. She wrote it when her and Tommy were still together but on the verge of calling there relationship quits. Sometimes she wondered, maybe she would have been the one that ended up leaving him but he just got to homeplate first. The thought planted itself in the back of her mind permanently. It never went away.

Tommy shook his head. "Come with me" he said, standing up and smoothing out his clothes.

She stared at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you" she said profoundly.

"NOW" he warned. The tension in his face was undeniable. She wouldn't undermind him. Even if she hated everything about him down to his size 14 pumas he wore.

Jude sighed, which came out as more of a hiss as she passed him and waited for him to fallow.

"Gimme 10 minutes" Tommy said to Kwest, leaving studio A.

Kwest watched his two closest friends leave the room. He shook his head. "Damn hormones" he said, referring to Judes quick and sometimes scary mood changes. "I'm so glad I'm not a chick" he stated, then put his headphones back on and returned to his work.

"Nice song" Tommy said sarcastically once he and Jude were safely hidden in one of the many rooms of G-Major.

"Nice shirt, still shopping at The Piggly Wiggly Tom..."Jude threw back harshly.

"You wanna tell me what the purpose of that song you just sung in there is?" he asked, using his hand to indicate Studio A, which was adjacent to the room they were presently in.

"It's about you..." she hesitated, "and that self-dilusional, stubborn, fat head of yours" Jude finished.

Tommy laughed. Her childlike behavior that he had once adored was now something that turned into one thing he couldn't stand.

"Me, stubborn...self-dilusional" he laughed.

Jude looked very confused. The comment wasn't ment to be a joke or a compliment. It was just something she hoped would tick him off. She was wrong.

"I don't see what's so funny and I don't see why you pulled me out of my work when were obviously not doing anything beneficial. If you think that i'm going to just open up and talk to you and spill my feelings and emotions at your feet, then your seriously mistaken. And stop laughing!" she concluded, taking a breath.

"Ok..ok" Tommy said. He took a few breaths and let out some more huffs of laughter before regaining his composure and taking the situation seriously.

He stood and pulled a chair over in front of Jude and turned it so it's back was facing her. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch she was sitting on. Tommy straddled the chair backwards and stared at her before finally saying something.

"When did you write that? The lyrics were impressive..." he said sincerley.

Why! Why must he give such sweet compliments at a time like this! Of all times! she thought. He might be back in the studio, back in town, back all in all but he's 100 percentnot back in my life. I hate him. Then, now and for as long as I'm alive. I'll never let him back in. I'll never love him again, tell him my secrets, fears, longings. I won't fall down to his feet and praise him as if he's some type of Roman god. I'll stand my ground.

" I wrote it a while ago" she replied.

" When?" he asked again.

Jude rolled her eyes. She exhaled a laugh of hidden pain. "Before you left me" she answered.

Tommy tried to ignore what she had just said. But it was hard. He didn't like hurting her. It wasn't intentional. But somehow he always managed to find a way. Find a way to her breaking point.

"Judging by those lyrics, I wasn't the only one hiding something" he inquired.

"I don't want to discuss this" she said, turning her gaze to look at the corner of the wall.

Staring at walls was what she had come acustom to. Many nights she spent memorizing every vein and capillary crack in the cieling. She used to look so long and so intensely that shapes--tugboat, ladybug, Carrot Top in profile-- would suddenly pop out of the imperfections in the paint. As long as she focused on the wall, she was fine.

"Maybe that's the problem. I've made mistakes and I know I havn't been around...in a while...but we need to talk. It'll make both of us feel better" he said, never averting his eyes from anything but her.

Jude started to drift off. She hadn't blinked in over 5 minutes but her eyes weren't watering and she had no desire to blink anytime soon. She was in a daze.

"We had problems even before you went and did what you did" she stated calmly, loosing herself in that one spot on the sterile, familiar white wall.

Jude had replayed over and over again in her head many days about what she would say if her and Tommy ever had this conversation. She'd have arguments with herself and plan out exactly what she would say to him. And possibly throw at him. But right then, at that moment, she wasn't angry. She was sad. You'd expect her to be going psycotic and full on mental hysteria on him. That's what she figured she would do. But she didn't want to yell at him.

Jude wanted to talk to him. Maybe he was right. Talking about the past might take away some of the pain she was currently feeling in the present. It was worth a try.

"Were you happy with me?" she flat out asked him.

"I...don't know how to answer that Jude. I was happy with our relationship at some point. I don't know what happened" he replied truthfully.

"Huh, interesting. I was happy. I was great! Then you had to go and sleep with some skank!" she exclaimed.

I won't get angry with him she kept telling herself. This isn't working.

"You were going to leave anyway Jude! Weren't you? Weren't you!" he shouted back with equal force.

Jude didn't respond. The shapes in the wall kept getting closer and closer. Her eyes kept getting drawn further and further in. At any point she felt as if she could reach out and touch them.

"Jude!" Tommy excalimed.

It all disappeared.

"I don't know!" she yelled, tearing her eyes off of the wall and literally jumping up into the air.

He watched her red hair whip here and there everytime she jerked her head abruptly. He studied the movement of her body as she twisted, paced and ran from place to place in the room. He stared at her flapping arms as they flew up into the air then came back down to rest peacefully on her hips.

"Maybe I would have left! Maybe I might have found someone new! Maybe I couldn't take you and your stupid fooling around! But it doesn't matter anymore! It doesn't matter! Would you have come after me if I did leave? Huh! I highly doubt it Tom!" she screamed in fury.

"Hey! I didn't sleep around!" she snapped back.

"One woman. That's all it took!" she exclaimed.

"I told you I made a mistake! Can't you just forget about it?" he asked harshly.

Jude wanted to cry. You can't just forget something like that. She couldn't.

"You just don't get it!" she screamed then stomped out of the room and into the nearest bathroom.

Tommy kicked the chair he was just sitting in and it flew across the floor. He cursed to himself and rubbed his head with the heel of his hand.

"Stupid" he muttered.

* * *

The bathrooms of G-Major weren't the most comforting places to be. She washed her face with the cold faucet water then slumped to the floor, closing her eyes. In her mind, there was a place where no one could touch her. A place with no pain, no hate and no Tommy. It was as close to perfect as she was ever going to get. Why not create a theme for my perfect little world she thought. A title. The Chronicles Of Jude Harrison; the broken guitar strings, the outdated fashion sense and the smelly (neglected) restroom of G-Major inc. I can just see it now!

The sound of Kurt Cobains voice singing to the melody of "Heart-Shaped Box" echoed in the silence. Jude didn't want to know who it was calling her. It could be Tommy for all she knew. He could be outside the door, calling...luring! she thought frantically.

"I'm loosing it" she said outloud. She took a big breath.

"Hello?" she said into the reciever of her cell phone.

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison! Where the hell were you last night? I went over to your apartment, as planned, to fix you up for your double date with Michael and I and you weren't there! I'm pissed!" Sadie yelled.

Jude exhaleda breath of air she had nonconsciencly known she had been holding in.

"Sadie...sorry. I had other stuff going on" Jude said weakly.

"We had that planned! You can't break off planned events! It's like...like...it's like saying you'll marry a guy then on your wedding day you tell him you've been screwing his brother and your pregnant so you'll have to postpone the wedding till you can get an abortion and thats whenyou can finally say I do!" she screamed.

Jude was completely lost. What the hell does abortions and marriage have to do with her skipping out last night!

"You need to lay off the soaps Sades" Jude replied.

"Whatever! Look I don't appreciate you abandoning me last night. You owe me..." Sadie said, dragging on the "You owe me".

"No I don't. I said sorry. End of discussion" Jude stated, fighting to get up using her free hand, as the other was holding her phone to her ear.

"I'm bringing Scott by in about 10 minutes" Sadie said out of nowhere.

"Who's Scott?" Jude asked annoyed.

"The guy you were SUPPOSED to go out with last night. If you won't go out with him, I'll bring him to you!" she exclaimed.

That's the one problem with Sadie. She's sadly mistaken thinking she's the next Einstien. She doesn't even know how to use a handheld can opener correctly.

"No!" Jude snapped back quickly, "Bad idea! Please no..."she begged.

"Sorry, what? Were breaking up. Jude? Can't hear you..."Sadie said childishly.

"Sadie! Please! This isn't a good idea! Don't bring anyone here right now" Jude pleaded.

"Our connection must be bad" Sadie replied, attempting to make a "fake-disconnection-sound" with a old Snickers wrapper.

"Come on!" Jude exclaimed in frustration.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" Sadie said sweetly.

Click. She was gone.

Jude took the phone away from her ear slowly then shut it.

"I can't believe her" she said quietly.

In less than 8 minutes her sister would be there with some stranger named Scott. Someone who Jude would have to be nice to so Sadie wouldn't chew her out again. She wasn't scared of Sadie, just annoyed by her.

This "Scott" wasn't an interest of Judes.

In her head she created her very own math problem to reflect how this situation was going to go.

Me + Tommy + a new guy named Scott + one irritated Sadie + a body full of untamed anger The suck, suck, suck, suckiest day of my adult life ever for me to expierence.


End file.
